


T. J. Hammond One-Shots

by ConstantWriter85



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Bisexual Thomas "T. J." Hammond, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gender Neutral Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Ghost Hunters, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Hand Jobs, Haunted Houses, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Praise Kink, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shameless Smut, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantWriter85/pseuds/ConstantWriter85
Summary: A place for all my TJ Hammond Drabbles and One-Shots (the shorter ones) from Tumblr. Each chapter is TJ x Reader, and each chapter is a separate one-shot. Please check the warnings listed before each chapter.
Relationships: Thomas "T. J." Hammond & Reader, Thomas "T. J." Hammond/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. A Bit Too Far (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ takes you ghost hunting in a haunted mansion, and pushes a practical joke too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Jump Scare/Horror Scares, Minor Panic Attack, Fluff
> 
> A/N: This one-shot is from Tumblr. The prompt was “Ghost hunting in a haunted old house with character”, and I chose TJ as the character. This is my first time writing for him!

“TJ, I don’t know about this,” you said nervously.

You were standing with him outside a dilapidated mansion that looked that it had played the starring role in the Amityville Horror. Or maybe something by Stephen King.

The entire first floor was boarded up, paint peeling off the clapboard shingles. Grass had given way to waist-high weeds and thistles. Beady eyes peered at you from under the porch, which was listing lazily to the left and looked like it would collapse at any minute.

Dread soured your stomach, and you clutched at the doorframe of the car for support.

TJ, on the other hand, was in fine spirits. “Aw, come on. It’s Halloween night, what better time to go ghost hunting? Then we can hit up Darci’s party on the way back. It’ll be fun.”

“Ghost hunting.”

“Yeah.”

Well, that’s what you got when your best friend found out you were a closet fan of the paranormal. TJ flipped the flashlight in his hand and cocked an eyebrow at you.

“Coming?”

You bit your lip, unsure.

“Come on, I thought you were into this stuff.”

“Yeah, reading about it and watching shows about it—from a safe distance. Not, like, actually _doing_ it,” you huffed, slamming the car door in resignation.

“That’s my girl!” he hooted as he handed you a flashlight.

You followed him up the front steps, carefully dodging the loose boards he pointed out. The front door gave way with a shriek as TJ pried it open, and he stepped back to let you go first.

“Sure…stand back and let the ghosts get me first, huh?”

“I’m holding the door and being a gentleman, babe,” TJ said with mock indignation. “And yeah…I need a head start if the boogey-man jumps out to get you.”

You snorted.

TJ grinned.

“So…what’s the story with this place, anyway? How do you know about it?”

He shrugged as he moved through the entryway and into the grand foyer, complete with two sweeping staircases.

“I just Googled top ten most haunted houses in Maryland, and this one was number three.”

TJ continued through the foyer and into the library, which was apparently a home to every species of spider known to man and several honest-to-god bats. TJ plunked himself down on a very dilapidated looking divan, coughing at the plume of dust that rose.

“Apparently, the house has been through several owners, each meeting their own gruesome and untimely end. The last owner hung himself just upstairs.” He grinned at you, leaning back. “So how ‘bout it, Y/N? Getting any vibes?”

“Other than the vibe that you’re a condescending asshole? No,” you said as you smirked at him.

Still, the place had peaked your interest, as creepy as it was. You’d never been in a position to ghost hunt in a real haunted mansion before. TJ saw your look.

“You wanna look around, or are you still chicken?”

You shrugged. “We’re here now, let’s look around a bit.”

After thoroughly exhausting the lower level and finding nothing more than an unnerving amount of rodent droppings, you continued on to the second floor. The stairs creaked and groaned, and you almost fell through when one broke in half. TJ grabbed you, pulling your forward into his arms.

“You okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” you replied shakily. “Thanks, Teej—that would’ve sucked.”

TJ smiled at you, not with his usual bluster, but a sweet and genuine smile. You loved seeing him look like that, his mask slipped aside and showing the real man underneath. It was moments like this that made you wish for something more with him, but you knew that would never happen.

You just weren’t his type.

The second floor didn’t give off any more ghostly vibes, and neither did the third. You were actually starting to get a little bit disappointed.

TJ elbowed you. “Just the basement left, you wanna go look? I have it on good authority that’s where the last owner hid the bodies.”

And he was back.

“Sure,” you said, heading downstairs.

Down onto the second landing now. Not a breath of breeze outside, the house as silent as the grave. The hair on the back of your neck started to prickle, and you reached for the door to the stairs.

The door slammed shut, nearly catching your fingers in the jam.

You yelped and fell backwards against something solid, and yelped again as an arm snaked around your waist.

“Fuck, you’re jumpy,” he chuckled. “It’s just the wind, babe.”

“Do you hear any wind outside, TJ?”

He paused, his smile falling slightly. “Well…no, but that doesn’t mean—”

_Thump. Scritch…Thump. Scritch…Thump._

You both looked up.

Heavy footsteps overhead, dragging something.

TJ’s hand tightened around your wrist.

“I…I thought we were alone,” you said.

“We are…I thought.” He cleared his throat nervously and fumbled for the doorknob. “Somebody must have come in after us, this is a well-known place. It’s all over the internet, I bet we’ll see another car when we—”

“How’d they get past us, TJ? We were in the hallway the whole time.”

“I…I don’t know then. Let’s just go, okay?” He was starting to sound a little unnerved.

You were thoroughly spooked now. You followed TJ downstairs, your heart hammering in your throat. Behind every wispy curtain and in every dark corner seemed to lurk something just beyond your view. You clutched TJ’s hand tightly.

When you reached the main level, you breathed a sigh of relief. Only a few more steps and you would be outside and in the car, on your way to Darci’s for a night of Halloween debauchery. Despite the thrill of fear you felt you grinned, glancing up at TJ. You were about to say something when he ground to a halt, pulling you behind him protectively.

The door to the basement was open.

A horrible groaning behind you, a death rattle that sent your heart into overdrive.

You turned.

The figure was lurching, moving with a sloping, unnatural gait. Dressed in rags with long, stringy hair, its skin had sluffed down its face, revealing a gaping dark hole where one eye should be. A single, terrible eye gazed at you, cloudy and white. Your gorge rose as the stench of rotten meat engulfed you.

The figure reached for you, its mouth gaping.

You weren’t seeing this. It wasn’t real.

It was.

The figure rushed you, preternaturally fast and arms outstretched.

You screamed.

Barreling backwards, you knocked back into TJ, nearly sending you both tumbling down the basement stairs. He caught you instead, and you both fell to the floor. The figure advanced. You flinched back, and your elbow connected with a wall of muscle. TJ grunted, clutching his stomach.

“Jesus, Y/N!”

You curled into a ball as you heard someone giggling, and the figure ripped off the mask. TJ’s brother, Doug, was roaring with laughter, tears leaking from his eyes.

“Oh my god, your face! You should’ve seen it!”

TJ bent down when you didn’t move, trying to pull your arms from around your head. You were shaking, unable to get that horrible face from your mind.

“Hey! Hey, it’s okay—you’re okay. It’s just Doug.”

He was trying to pull you up from the floor, but your legs wouldn’t work.

“It was just a joke, honey—just a joke.”

You still didn’t move. You couldn’t. Your heart was racing, way too fast. You couldn’t breathe. Black spots started to dance in front of your eyes.

“Fuck.”

TJ finally noticed that you weren’t okay. He knelt down on the floor next to you and gathered you into his arms. His eyes were wide and concerned.

“Y/N, honey, you’ve gotta calm down. It’s not real. I’ve got you. Just breathe with me, okay? Just breathe.”

“Teej, is she okay?” Doug sounded worried.

“I-I don’t know, I think she’s having a panic attack.”

TJ wrapped his arms tighter around you, trying to talk you down. You curled into him, and eventually, your shaking slowly subsided. TJ kept running his hands over your shoulders and back, soothing you.

You looked up at TJ and Doug. Both of their faces were white, and you didn’t think it was because of the makeup or lighting. Angrily, you wiped at the tears on your face.

“You’re really scared, aren’t you?” TJ said, his face twisting with concern and regret. “Fuck—I’m so sorry, honey, I…I didn’t…I wasn’t trying to scare you, not this bad. I was just trying to have a little fun, you know?”

“I know…it’s okay, Teej.”

You felt humiliated. What a big baby—to get that scared over a little prank.

“No, it’s not okay. I—you could’ve been hurt.” TJ scrubbed a hand through his hair in agitation. “I feel like such a dick right now.”

He looked at you, his eyes wide and liquid with concern, and you had a feeling you had scared him almost as much as he had scared you.

“I never would have forgiven myself if something happened to you. This was a really, really stupid idea—I’m so sorry, Y/N.”

“It’s okay, TJ, really. I’m over it.”

Still, he helped you to your feet and kept a protective hand on your elbow, never taking his eyes off of you. The three of you walked out to your cars, where Doug mumbled his goodbye before leaving. You were about to get into the car, when TJ pulled you into a hug. You sighed into his embrace, and you felt his lips press against your temple.

“I’ve got to make this up to you, and I’ve got an idea,” he said, smiling that sweet smile you loved. “Let’s skip Darci’s party and head home, curl up on the couch together with a couple bottles of wine and watch that god-awful _Hocus Pocus_ movie you love.”

You hiccupped a laugh. “And _Nightmare Before Christmas_?”

“And _Nightmare Before Christmas_. I’ll even throw in a back massage.”

“You sure? You were so excited about Darci’s party.”

TJ wrapped his arms around you, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “I’m not really in the mood for people tonight. Well, other than you. Sound good?”

“Sounds great.”

TJ smiled. His lips grazed your lips before settling on the corner of your mouth, and your legs felt weak. You didn’t think it was because of the scare, either.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.”

You reached up and cupped his cheek, running your thumb along his perfect cheekbone. “It’s okay, TJ. It’s over.”

You both climbed into the car, and you leveled one last, loathsome glance at the mansion. TJ saw the direction of your stare, and smirked slyly as he started the car.

“You have to admit, though, we got you good.”

You scowled. “Keep that up, TJ, and we’re watching _Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown_ first.”

TJ laughed.


	2. Baby Boy (Smut, Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ needs some love and affection after a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: **18+** Smut, Gender-Neutral Reader, Handjobs, Praise-Kink, Teensy bit of angst, Bittersweet Fluff

“Are you comfortable, baby boy?”

TJ hummed, his sensual lips pulling up in a lazy grin. Oh, how you wanted those lips on you…just thinking about the things he could do with them sent shivers down your spine. But tonight wasn’t about you. Tonight, TJ needed you.

“It’s not too hot, is it?

“No,” he sighed, slipping further into the bubbles, “it’s perfect.”

He sighed deeply, and you watched the tension run out of him as his chest rose and fell. “Thank you, I needed this.”

“I know, sweetie.”

You’d been woken up an hour ago to frantic pounding on your door, and opened it to see TJ, soaking wet and somehow missing his shoes, standing on your doorstep. After sending a up silent thank you to the heavens that he wasn’t drunk or high, you peeled off his soaked jacket. He was shivering.

“C’mon Teej, we’ve got to get you warmed up.” You held his face in your hands. “Are you hurt? In trouble?”

“No. I d-don’ wanna talk ‘bout it,” he mumbled.

His eyes were downcast. Ashamed. You pulled him into your arms and he collapsed against you, whimpering as you smoothed back his hair.

“Shh…it’s okay, you don’t have to. Just let me take care of you.”

“’M ‘kay.”

As you led him into the bathroom, TJ pulled you into another hug. He nuzzled your neck, sighing deeply as he breathed you in. You felt his lips graze your chin, and he pressed against you in a needy, hungry kiss. There was fire there, but there were also tears.

So it was heartbreak, then. That asshole Sean had finally dumped him.

“Oh, sweetie.”

Sometimes, when TJ showed up on your doorstep, he just needed someone to talk to. Other times he was high and needed a safe place to come down. But most of the time, it was because he’d had his heart broken, and he needed you. Just you.

Best friends. Fuck buddies. Whatever you wanted to call it, you were TJ’s lifeline in times like these. It wasn’t his fault you had to go and catch feelings for him.

TJ shivered as you helped him peel off his clothes and step into the bath. His eyes were raw and red, and he sniffled.

“You’re okay, Teej. You’re doing so good.”

When he was like this, TJ was a sponge for affection and praise. He needed it. He craved it. God knows he rarely got it from anywhere else. He let himself be used, over and over again, and it killed you to watch it happen.

And at home? Dougie got all the praise. The perfect son, TJ’s twin brother.

A lot of it TJ brought upon himself, what with his spontaneous decisions and self-destructive behavior. He was a gentle soul, and the media (and his own family, if you were being honest) ripped him apart, day after day.

In the bath, you lathered up a loofah and started to wash his chest and back, washing away the sweat and fatigue. Washing away all of his insecurities and self-hatred.

“That’s it, that’s my good boy. Just relax, I’ve got you.”

You moved on to his hair, massaging his scalp and working your fingers into his lush, chestnut locks and smiling at the near-pornographic moan that came out of his mouth when you did.

“Teej, I swear…the noises you make.”

He laughed softly, and one brilliant blue eye peeked open. “Keep those hands moving a little lower if you want to see what other noises I can make.”

You smiled, seeing him come back to himself a bit. TJ tilted his head back, his mouth seeking yours. Soap began to run down his forehead, and you cupped your hand over his eyes with a giggle.

“Close your eyes, baby, let me rinse.”

“Fine, but then come back here.”

You rinsed his hair and toweled his head dry. TJ wrinkled his nose adorably—he already looked like a completely different person than the one who was standing on your doorstep. He caught your chin with his thumb and forefinger and pulled you gently towards him.

“I want you, in here…with me.”

As if he really needed to ask.

TJ smiled like a kid opening a present, helping you peel off your clothes. You lowered yourself into the tub behind him, pulling him back against your chest. He sighed deeply and let his head fall back as you nuzzled his jaw.

“You’re so pretty, TJ. How’d I get so lucky?”

He hummed, and dotted your nose with bubbles. “I think I’m the lucky one, babe.”

Reaching a soapy hand up he cupped the back of your head, gently pulling you in for a kiss.

“Mmm you taste so good. I could kiss you for hours.”

“You should see what else I can do with this mouth,” he grinned against you lips.

He started to turn, but you stopped him.

“No, baby, tonight is about you,” you said, nipping his chin. “So sit back and relax…I’ll make you feel good.”

TJ let you pull him back into your chest again. He groaned as your hands ran over his sculpted chest, the warm, soapy water making his skin slick. Your fingers grazed his inner thighs, teasing him and making him squirm.

“Shhh,” you said, silencing his whine. “You’re doing so good, baby, just relax.”

TJ mewled as your hands found him, stroking his already hard length. You tightened your grip, keeping your strokes long and painfully slow as your other hand played over his nipples, pinching and teasing.

You hummed. “Already so hard for me. So big—look at you. You’re beautiful, TJ.”

TJ’s eyes shone as he twisted his head, seeking your lips. He gasped and panted into your mouth as your strokes became more urgent. Your fingers ran over his slit, and his back arched, the frenzied rhythm beneath your palm increasing.

“…w-want you. I need you.”

Without hesitation you released him, letting him roll onto his back against the tub as sudsy water sloshed over. TJ gripped your hips and positioned himself at your entrance, pulling you onto him in one slow movement.

You moaned. “Oh, god…fuck me. Fuck me hard, TJ…you feel so good.”

TJ growled, low in his throat as he began to move with you. You kept up a non-stop string of praises as his pace increased and became unsteady. A good thing too, because you were dangerously close to an orgasm yourself.

“You’re so close TJ, you’re doing so good. Come for me baby, I want to feel you come undone.”

That did it. TJ slammed into you and cried out, a needy, breathy groan as he felt you tense against him with your own release. You fell forward onto his chest, panting as you both came down.

TJ kissed you again, his breath shuddering against your lips. He smiled up at you. It was still a little sad, but it was a lot better than it had been. The demons had been silenced for the night.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here before the water gets cold.”

Later, you were both cuddled up together in your bed, an obscene amount of blankets and pillows surrounding you. TJ held you in his arms.

“Sorry about barging in here again, I just…it was a bad night.”

“You don’t ever have to apologize, sweetie.”

“Thank you…for being here for me.” He kissed your temple and huffed a laugh. “You probably saved me from another drunken bender…another trip to the hospital to get my stomach pumped, or worse…rehab—”

“Don’t even joke about that, TJ.”

He looked at you sadly. “I’m sorry. I…I know you worry.”

Then he frowned, looking down at you as if he had just realized something. “I love you, you know.”

You were silent for a moment. You knew he probably didn’t mean it the way you hoped he did. Of course you knew he loved you—you were his best friend, and someone he trusted more than just about anyone else. Still, it hurt just a little to hear him say it out loud.

A bittersweet smile, and you kissed his forehead. He looked so tired.

“I love you too, TJ.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr @constantwriter85


End file.
